The cupa cometh
by minecraftcupa
Summary: When a kid's parents have passed away and needs to be cheered up. Three girls have ended up into his life, how will he respond to this.
1. Cupa,Andr,Sara

The Cupa Cometh

It was a thunder filled night. With flashes and loud noises, I was sitting there in bed lonely. I was having never ending tears as I thought about my parents. I heard the sound of knocking in the distance. As I crawled my way there, there was a tear stream going down the stairs. I finally made my way to the door, almost drowning in my own tears. As I open the door, I heard a cheerful "yay". I saw a girl with amber eyes and amber hair that had a creeper hoodie that ended with a miniskirt. She was B 32 cup, had a cheerful attitude and was very attractive. Her eyes were very seductive and made me cry more in my pants than my eyes. I asked what her name was, she responded "Cupa". She said what she enjoyed doing and what I enjoyed doing. We found out that we actually had much in common. We decided to end there as we didn't want to rush everything. We then went to sleep, later that night I woke up to rustling under my sheets. I took off my bed sheets and found a sleeping Cupa grasping my leg. I woke her up with a little shake. I was successful in waking her up. After I woke her up I asked her what she was doing. She responded "sleeping" in a seductive voice. After that I heard the door knocking once again. The same man appeared with a different girl. This time she had a similar attitude as me and had C cups. She wore all black and an ender man hat on her head. She had purple eyes and purple hair. Cupa said "Andr" as cheerfully as someone could get. She introduced me to her. We all had the same common hobby. We all watch anime, Of course we like different kinds but we watch anime. Later on the day we all went downstairs on to the couch. I went on Netflix to browse some anime. We all agreed on to watching no game no life. We ended up watching the whole season. It ended up Andr and Cupa being on the opposite sides of me. There were both grabbing my arms putting their head on my shoulder. We ended up sleeping together on the couch that night. When I woke up Andr and Cupa were on top of me they were both looking at me seductively. Before we could do anything I once again heard a knock at the door. I once again opened the door with my two mistresses. This time there was a Chaldean girl with the same man once again. He said "Her parents and siblings have died, please take her and make her feel "better". So I let her inside and closed the door. I asked her what her name was she responded "Sara". So I sat down with her and realized we didn't have much in common, however we still have a lot to talk about despite us having barely anything in common. "Sniff sniff" I realized she was crying. I put my arms around her saying "It's ok". I told her my parents have recently passed away and everyone here made me feel better about it". I told her to cheer up and forget about it. She started crying more but hugging me back this time. "Your right, she replied". We all decided to go on the couch, "rgrgrrggggrgrg" All of our stomachs said in unison. I went upstairs and opened the fridge; I realized that there was a little boy in my fridge. I recognized this boy from somewhere else. He said finally you checked here. We played hide and seek for a couple of days now. Have I been in sorrows all this time about my parents? Josh you won't believe what happened to me. Three girls are living with us, one of them being Sara. Really? He said. Yeah, I replied, by the way, you should probably go back home right now, you can come over later.


	2. School

Chapter 1 Enrollment

As I wake up from my slumber, I felt a familiar weight on my chest. I couldn't move, I was immobilized. I realized that my arms and legs were tied to the bed. Cupa yelled "Now I can do whatever I want to you". As she said this, Andr came into the room." Cupa, what are you doing," Uh, nothing" as she says while untying me. "It was getting good too" she mumbled under her breath. As I got up I realized there were clothes on the ground. When I looked up, I found Cupa looking at me with lust in her eyes. "Andr isn't here anymore" she said seductively. I ran to the door as fast as I could. Bang. I ran into Sara, falling in between her chest. "Sorry", I said with a flushed smile. I looked at the time and ran to the front door. "Where are you going?", Andr and Cupa said in confusion. "School" I said. "What is that?" It's a place where you learn things. "Can we come with?" Hmm, come with me, I'll enroll you guys. I'm technically your guardian, so I might be able to enroll you. As we walked to school Andr and Sara were both grasping my arms. And I was giving Cupa a piggyback ride. We got a couple of stares, I shrugged them off. As we entered the building, Josh popped out of the floor boards. "Hey man, haven't seen you in a while". "Yeah, I was busy with my new life; I'm going to enroll them into school. You can see their beauty and how lucky I am." As I said this Cupa, Andr, and Sara came into the building. As they came into the building, Josh stepped back and just ran away out of jealousy. "THIS ISN'T FAIR," he screamed while running away. "That was a bit dramatic." We went to the office and I talked to the principal. It was a long talk but I ended up persuading him. ;-) I asked him to put them in all of my classes for daddy reasons. As we entered gym, the girls had nothing to change into so they had to use the school's booty shorts instead. I was in awe at how beautiful they were, especially Andr. Considering I've only seen Andr in black long sleeves. Seeing her pale white skin was really a turn on. We did a bunch of stretches and the girls had a bunch of gazing eyes. They noticed and they yelled at them. But when I stared at Cupa she said "You like what you see, daddy?" Yeah." I mumbled. While I said this Cupa came closer. "Oh so you're into this kind of stuff, I can show you what's inside." I blushed, "We're too young for that kind of stuff." I meant my legs, what did you think I meant, pervert?" I turned away, embarrassed, "I'm sorry for thinking that way" Of course I can show you what's inside too, if you want," she said with a deep blush. We we're silent after that, Andr came over rubbing her chest on my arm. "You c-can look at me too," She said with a deeper blush than Cupa. As I admired her figure, I noticed that she had a slim body with nice features. I never could have seen her body, as she always wears a big coat. Josh comes over, he wore a beautiful floral mini skirt, and he did a spin revealing what was below. I puked a little in my mouth, later on that day; my hard on grew five times as harder seeing Josh. Andr, Sara, and Cupa saw this, they all called me gay and I tear up a bit. Then they all said I can make you not gay if you let us do whatever we want to you. I politely declined as I wanted to keep my virgin oils. The hour ended as we changed into our regular clothes. We walked to second hour, we were getting a lot of stares and I got a bunch of compliments, saying "You the man." We made it to sociology, the teacher greeted each of us, when we came through the door she said" Are you the new kids? Yeah," I responded "I'm showing them around the place since technically I'm their guardian. We picked new seats, I was in the middle, Andr was to my left, Cupa was sharing a seat with me, and Sara was on my rear. The teacher allowed Cupa to share seats with me, which bothered me severely. I get enough smothering at home, I don't want any at school. The school's seats are so tiny and I was on the arm end, which made it worst. We were learning about sexual relationships and marriage. Kind of ironic if you ask me, we got to the early sexual relationship part and Cupa squeezed my arm tightly. She looked at me with lust I her eyes, "Let's do some sexual things." I turned away and said "n-no." Do you not love me?" No I do its just." Just what?" Maybe later in life ok." I said with a faint smile. She went back to her cheery self and said "Yay, that means were going to get married when we get older." Not exactly." I responded. "But why I'm so perfect, I see you eyeing me a lot." I just think your cute." I responded. Her face turned away from mine, "Oh is that so I-I-I think your cute to." she said with an embarrassed face. It was pretty awkward after that, she was still cuddling with me, however she didn't talk much or even make eye contact. Throughout the whole hour she had a blush on her face and a couple of thoughts that I couldn't read.  
The bell finally rang and she would stop cuddling with me. She buried her face in my hoodie. and said "I don't want to get up, I want to stay in this position forever." I picked her up and said "We can do it at home don't worry" Promise?" I promise". We then went to third hour, social studies. Not only did Cupa sit next to me in the exact same way but so did Andr and Sara. On top of that the teacher didn't even bat an eye. He let this whole thing go down and there I am, sitting there with three girls surrounding me. "I shouldn't have brought them to school, let alone have them in all of my hours" I said in my mind. Andr and Sara were rubbing their chest on my arm. Cupa sat on my lap and laid back, I think Like this position better, she felt something hardening under her. " YOU PERVERT" She smacked me in the face and every looked in the direction we were in. She looked under her and saw my phone "Oh I must have moved my leg over it, Ha sorry, false alarm everyone we don't have a pervert yet." I'm really sorry Robert I didn't mean to hit you" Why would you have hit me didn't you want that?" Well I wanted it from me doing something not just by sitting on you." That makes no sense whatsoever but sure, as long as I don't go off as a pervert I think I'm fine. "I say that as three girls are surrounding me. "Today class were learning about slavery." Cupa whispered in my ear " You can make me your slave any day." Cupa stop seducing him, you have to share him with us." Oh that's why you stopped her." The class ended like a regular class and nothing else that was irregular happened. We were on to our next class science, one of my favorite classes just because it's my worst class. I cannot get an A in this class. Which inspires me to become better, but I can't which allows this class to be the only class I actually listen to. The best part about this class, it actually has assigned seats making me free from the vultures. Andr and Cupa, you guys can sit in the back. Sara you can sit next to Robert. Eh, Sara isn't too bad not like Cupa or Andr. She actually doesn't have horrible bad intentions. She will still try to hug or kiss me, but she won't do anything rash like Cupa did this morning. Sara grasped my arm and puts her head on my shoulder. Mmm this isn't too bad I guess, Josh was sitting next to me and said "So your cheating on me now." Josh today is Monday not Friday." Oh, sorry didn't realize." I saw Cupa eyeing me and did a pout. Even though I respect this class severely. It's the hardest class to stay awake in. As I closed my eyes, I put my head on Sara's shoulder and took off in my imagination. (peck) I was woken up, from Sara kissing me on the cheek. "Wake up sleepy head it's time for lunch" I rubbed my eyes and shrugged, maybe that's why I can't get an A because I can't stay awake. I sat next to Josh and Cupa, Andr, and Sara tried to sit next to me. I stopped them, sorry but this table is full can you guys sit at a different table. All of them moaned and sat to the table right next to us. We talked about a few games and had a short conversation on the skirt he was wearing. Before we knew it the bell rang. Math class, one of the easiest classes I have ever taken. Maybe just because I'm Asian, this all comes natural. Luckily this class also has assigned seats and the best part about it. None of them are next to me, then I fell asleep. The reason why I don't get in trouble for sleeping is because I already know most of it. And I have proven it, however the teachers are not allowed to let me skip grades so they let me sleep through it. The bell rang once again and I sat up immediately, I accidently hit Andr in the chest as I stretched. She took my hand and hugged it, I realized what she was doing and I enjoyed it. The sensation was soft and hard at the same time. She realized what she was doing and said "Sorry, I let myself get out of control." Don't worry about it I didn't exactly hate it either." We went to English class; the class I hate the most just because I can't say words properly. I also can't comprehend certain things. As I become autistic for a minute or two and can't understand things I sound really stupid and unwise. I had to present the book I was reading, and after that we would read for the whole hour. My book is about a cat and a dog, the cat tried to get along with the dog. However, the dog is very un-intelligent, the dog tried to kill the cat, but the cat is too smart. Therefore, the cat killed the dog and lived a very long happy life. I finished my presentation and picked the spot where I wanted to read. Of course the girls followed me wherever I go. I laid down on the carpet and put my head on a pillow. Before I could make contact with the pillow, Cupa replaced it with her lap and said "staying here, just enjoy yourself." Her lap was very comfortable, so why not make both of us happy by staying here. We read for the whole hour and I was lost in the book as the cat was so marvelous in outsmarting the dog. The hour eventually ended and I was unhappy that I could not finish the book, I looked up and saw Cupa staring down at me, "you seem very satisfied, at where you are at. I'm not exactly dissatisfied but I'm not exactly happy either, the book was making me happy." Sure, I think you just enjoy being close to me" You can tell yourself that if it makes you happy." The final hour was coming and I was happy to finally get out of this miserable place. Nothing to special happened, the only thing that was out of the ordinary was how big our teacher's chest was. I think her chest was bigger than Cupa, Sara, and Andr combined. They saw me staring "Oh so you're into that kind of stuff." Cupa touched her chest "Not fair." No I'm not into that I'm simply admiring." Promise" I promise." The bell rang and we ran out the door. The cold air hit my face and I was happy to finally go home after a long day of school. We made it home and immediately sat on the couch and watched some anime, we all watched together until bed time. We all went to bed to see what awaits us the next day


	3. Gay Relationships

Cupa Cometh Chapter 2 Movie Theater

I woke up to a peaceful day, no one in my room. I heard something on the roof, before I know it Josh came crashing down to the ground. "Hey man, guess what day it is?" Josh asked me.

"Friday." I answered.

"That means we're going out." Josh said with a cheerful voice.

"Ok, we can go to the movie and watch a horror film."

"That sounds great." Josh responded.

We arrived to the movie theater and looked at the listing of movies. We both agreed on watching, Prometheus. We bought popcorn and a couple of drinks. We walked to the movie and sat in our seats. Before the movie started I took some scissors and cut a hole in the bottom of the popcorn bag. I slowly slid my cucumber in the bag. My cucumber absorbed a lot of butter and salt, for lubricant. The trailers ended and the movie was about to start. As Josh went for the popcorn, I grew more excited. He stuck his hand in the bag; he grabbed my cucumber and stared right into my eyes. He slowly licked his lips, and started to stroke my cucumber. As he started stroking, I was getting closer. I don't think I could hold it any longer. My mayonnaise dispenser was malfunctioning, after a few more strokes. My mayonnaise dispenser started to ooze onto his hand. He licked the mayonnaise off his hand and said

"Thanks for the meal, daddy." I took my cucumber out of the popcorn bag and I put it back where it belongs. I extended my hand towards Josh, he grabbed my hand and moved it towards his own cucumber. I grabbed his cucumber and proceeded to do the same thing that he did. Eventually, his mayonnaise also started to ooze out of his cucumber. I wiped the mayonnaise on his face and we proceeded to cuddle while watching the movie. As jump scares popped up, josh proceeded to bury his face into me, more and more. The movie finally ended and it was 10:00PM. We had to hurry to my house. If the hand moved to 12 so did our relationship. We made it to our house and it was 10 minutes later. We hurried to the shower and both went in. Even though we were supposed to get clean, we were always dirty from the start. I put my cucumber in his mouth. He was slowly sucking the juices out of the cucumber and was savoring the taste. Every second, got me closer to the edge. Eventually my mayonnaise leaked out and yelped "That was a surprise, you usually last longer." After that we cleaned ourselves and changed. We went to bed cuddling while sleeping, morning came. Cupa came into the room and saw me with josh. She sat on me, "What are you doing?" I looked to my side and saw josh's sleeping face, I picked him up and threw him out the door. "Sorry Cupa, my instincts make me gay on Fridays."


	4. Family Problems

Chapter 3 Family Problems

As I threw Josh out the door, he yelled "Why daddy, I wuved you." I closed the door and saw Sara running towards me. She grasped my arm and started crying. She sniffed, saying "Today is my birthday, which also means that it's my relative's birthday too." She hugged me tighter, "Can we go to their grave today?"

"Sure, since it's your birthday, we can go to the store as well," I responded.

Since my previous dad was a programmer, we have a car that drives on its own, with a GPS system that tracks its way to the location of my choosing. We got into the car and shared the same seat. She puts her head on my lap. After a few minutes, we made it to the cemetery. We walked to her relatives' graves, she saw the names engraved in the stone and started bawling, she cried while hugging me. "Thank you for bringing me here, it means a lot to me." She said still crying.

"Don't worry about it, since it's your birthday, we can go the mall and buy some stuff for you, and you only brought one suit case."

"Yeah, that sounds good, let's go now."

As the car smashed into the ground, destroying all graves in the area, including Sara's relatives, we got in and I made sure she did not see the heinous acts that the car performed. We got inside and the car drove one thousand mile per hour, we got to the mall almost instantly. We walked to the entrance and opened the door, when we went inside, we noticed how big the mall was, and how vividly the colors were. We walked around for a few minutes and noticed a clothes shop.

"Can we go inside there?" Sara pointed towards a Victoria's Secret.

My face turned bright red, "Um, sure as long as we don't stay too long."

Sara went to the lingerie isle. She grabbed a one piece made out of lace, "Do you think this would be good on me?"

"Yeah, I think it's perfect." I said still blushing.

We went to the cash register and the cashier said "Aw, you two are such a cute couple," we both blushed.

"No, we're not like that." We both said while flushing.

"Sure, you guys aren't," She said while laughing and winking.

We bought the one piece and came out of the store; we looked around more and saw a regular clothes shop, we both entered and looked at a few things. She picked up a few pants, skirts, socks and etc. The only reason why I could afford any of this, is because the guy who brought these girls, gave me a credit car that had unlimited money. The guy's name was Yousif, he said, "You can keep the credit card, as long as you give me a couple of samples later on. Also help me jump start my "exotic film" career." I'm pretty lucky that he came around, or else I couldn't afford myself either. We went to the changing room and I waited outside the door. Sara said "You can come inside if you want."

I blushed very deeply, "Sure, I'll come inside but I'm turning away from you."

I heard her changing "You can turn around." She said

I turned around and saw a very beautiful Sara. She wore tight pants and a tank top. "Do I look nice?" She said while doing a spin giving me a full view of her figure.

"Yeah, you look beautiful, but it doesn't matter what you wear. I think you're beautiful no matter what." We bought the clothes and went out the store. "Thank you, for everything."

"No problem, I'm only trying to make you happy." We both stared into each other eyes. She leaned in and kissed me. "That is your reward, for making me feel better."

It was getting late and decided to go home after that. We entered our home and saw Cupa tackle me. "Ow, what was that for."

"You went to the store with Sara by yourself. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing ," we both said together.

"Suspicious.," She said with a mean voice.

We decided that it was getting late and it was bed time. "Can I sleep with you today, it is my birthday?"

"Ok" I said.

We then drifted to our dreams and had a fun time


	5. Depressing birthdays

Chapter 4 A depressing birthday

I woke up with a sleeping Sara on top of me. For some reason I was really depressed. I looked at the calendar and realized it was my birthday. I started to cry, a tear hit Sara and she woke up. "Good morning… what's wrong?"

"This is the day that my parents died." I responded, still crying.

"Stupid parents had to ruin our fun."

I cried more, "I'm just kidding, come on it's your birthday, feel a little better, I'll show you a little something, if you stop crying." I instantly stopped crying, for daddy reasons. "Close your eyes." She started to French kiss me while pressing her chest onto mine.

"See it's not that bad. You have us now." I started to smile, you're right, I can't be sad about the past. I head knocking in the distance. It was Cupa and Andr trying to interrupt our fun.

"Sara, you have to share him with us too." Before I know it, Sara started to tie me down, they all got on top of me, "You like what you see, the sight will get better. They all took off their clothes and went under the bed sheets, a few hours have past and they finally finished. "That was your birthday gift."

"Yay, so much fun." I said sarcastically

"Oh, come on and guy would kill to have our bodies." Cupa and Andr said seductively.

"I guess I'm not any boy." I proceeded to go down stairs. "Where are you going?" All of them said. "I'm going to eat." I responded.

"Can we come with?"

"Ok, fine, you can come with. "Yay" all of them said. We got inside the car and put in café. When I looked at the GPS I noticed it said cosplay café and not a regular one. I shrugged it off as I always wanted to go to one. I laid my head on Cupa's lap.

"So you want another birthday surprise?" She said with a wink.

"Maybe when were along," I responded.

"Really?"

"No, I was just kidding, though we can cuddle when we get home if you want."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She said with a slight blush.

Sara clears her through "we're here," purposely interrupting out conversation. When we got in, there were many maids and cat girls. One of the maids came up to us and said "How many master," all of the girls looked at me with disgusted eyes. "Um, four." I responded nervously she lead us to you seats. "Our waiter will serve you guy soon. In the meantime, would you guys like any drinks. Cupa ordered a milk shake, Andr got orange juice, Sara got milk I, I stared at the milk and thought in my head "Maybe that's how she grows them" as I said while looking at her chest, and I got some coffee. "So you're into this kind of stuff huh?" Andr questioned me. "N-no this was an accident with the car."

"You stuttered." She said looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Ok, I slightly enjoy this, but I promise this was an accident."

"mmmm, ok I believe you." Cupa grasped my arm. So if I wear one of these outfits you'll like me more?"

"No, I like you no matter what." I said while hugging her back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'll be your waitress. My name is Ranya. Have you guys decided what you want?" I admired her figure, she wore a maid outfit that ended with a mini skirt. She had green eyes and brown hair a bit of red on the end. She had about the same assets as Sara, but she slightly shorter. She notices me staring at her, so she did a spin to give me a full view of her figure and gave me a glimpse of what was under. She noticed all of the girls were the jealous type. So she pressed her chest against me and said "What would you like today master? A drink, dinner, desert, or me." All of the girls went into defense mode. Cupa grabbed her and threw her off of me. Then they made a little circle around me." Sorry, but he's outs." Cupa said with a stern voice.

"I know, I was only kidding, so what do you guys want to eat?" Ranya said with a visible blush. We all ordered our food and enjoyed it. In the middle of our meal, Ranya passed by and notice some leftovers on my cheek, she took a napkin and wiped it off my face. "You dirty boy, you should take care of yourself." She said with a cherry voice. Then skipped off and went back to her shift. "I hate that girl so much." Cupa said upsettingly. "Don't worry about it, I'll always be yours."

"Promise?"

"Well, also Andr and Sara, but mainly you ok?"

"Ok, Fine I guess I can share with them."

We got a box and payed the place, we drove home and entered our house. "So remember you said you would cuddle with me." Ok fine come on lets got to bed.


	6. Yousif shoots (Lemon)

Chapter 6 Yousif's Shoot

As I woke up, I saw Yousif staring at me creepily. "How ya doin perty." I quickly tried to get up, but instead I heard sounds of shackles and chains. "Remember how I said you had to give me dem girls, well instead I'm going to give them to you, but I'm going to record ya doin it if ya don't mind." As he said this my beautiful harem group started to come in the room, one by one. "Yesterday we had an unexpected encounter, this is just to make up for that," Andr said seductively. All of them started to strip, except Sara she went half naked and covered her face. "I don't think I can do this,"

"Oh, come on, you always wanted to do this didn't you?" Cupa said trying to cheer up Sara.

"y-ya but what if I'm not attractive." Sara responded.

"Don't worry, Robert doesn't care about looks, he cares about who you are." Cupa said with a bright smile.

As she said this Sara also began striping with Andr and Cupa. "See now, I don't have any footage for anything, so I'm going to watch you guys fuck each." Yousif said cross eyed.

"Come on this isn't funny anymore." I responded very nervously.

Before I could argue any more, Andr quickly got on top of me and slowly inserted my cucumber into her. She slowly went down and moaned very loudly. "Oh yeah you fuck him good." Yousif said.

"Come on Andr you have to save some of him for us." Cupa said while walking towards my face, she sat on my face and commanded "LICK! Before I hurt you" She said with a dominant voice. Yousif started to zoom in on Andr. She started to get closer and closer to finishing. She went faster and harder and finally bursted into excitement. She was breathing hard and her heart was beating fast, she finally got off me and passed out on the floor. "I-It's my turn now." Sara said while walking towards me. As I licked furiously trying to make her finish as I couldn't breathe anymore, her body was smothering me. I licked faster and faster and tried to make her finish, I could feel myself slowly losing my consciousness. I licked as fast as I could, finally I could get her to finish and her response was squeezing my head as hard as I could with her thighs. She fell off the bed and hit her head on the ground passing out like Andr. "Oh man, I guess she had to go to sleep. You fucked her up good." Yousif said while slowly zooming onto Cupa. "You fucking bitch get on top of him or I cut you." Yousif said to Sara. "Thank you for the meal." She slowly started sucking onto my cucumber which was soaked with Andr's Juices. She made sure not to make eye contact and started to slowly finger her self. When she got ready she positioned her self on top of me and slowly and steadily inserted my cucumber into her. When the tip got in she moaned really loudly and hugged me as hard as she could. "I can't go any further." Sara said while breathing very heavily."

"JUST DO IT or I bitch slap you like a mother fucker." Yousif said very unhappily. As Sara continued I looked away, but instead she made my face towards her. "Am I really that bad."

"No it's not like that, its just I respect you a lot and I feel bad that your forcing yourself to do this."

"Don't worry I'm doing this because I want to and really were forcing you to do this." She said while fully inserting my cucumber. The sensation was amazing and it was squeezing intensely. Before she could do anything she instantly finished and passed out on top of me. "W-What? That's it, they couldn't even make me finish." I said disappointingly."

"Don't worry Yousif is here," Yousif slowly started to take off his clothes and directed his cucumber into my hole,"

"RALPH!" I screamed "HELP ME KILL THIS FUCKING MEXICAN, FAT ASS, NIGGA ASS, PIECE OF SHIT," Ralph poofed in the room and hit Yousif in the face resulting him passing out. "Thank you"

I picked up Andr Cupa and Sara and set them on the bed, "Sleep tight"


End file.
